


Just One Date

by LmaeoJoJo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LmaeoJoJo/pseuds/LmaeoJoJo
Summary: Just a little something something for a cute ship!





	Just One Date

“Naruto…”

“Hm?”

“This feels…” The man let out an irritated grunt as he rubbed at his temples. 

“Use your words, Sasuke.”

“This feels like a stupid idea.” 

The blond man cocked his head, “Explain.”

“A blind date? Should I really trust you enough to pair me up with-” Sasuke was cut off by a sharp hush and a sharp jab to his cheek. 

“You think I haven’t thought this over? Hear me out, if I pair up two of my friends- hey don’t laugh- okay, so two of my friends, you think I wouldn’t have thought this through?”

“Since when do you think?” Sasuke looked up at the ceiling of his room, his brows furrowing slightly at his roommate's antics as he let out a low hiss of a sigh. Why did he tell Naruto that he was thinking about getting into the dating scene? Why did he let that slip out in a moment of unneeded honesty? Why did he-

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by a wayward pillow lobbed to his face.

“You have an hour. I told him that you’d meet him at the cafe at eleven.”

“You told who?” Sasuke’s counter was sharp, his tongue lingering on the unknown subject of the question through his gritted teeth. 

“Well if I told you…” Naruto armed himself with another pillow as he prepared another launch. “It wouldn’t be a blind date, now would it? Get up.”

“No.”

“Come on. We’re doing this.”

“Not gonna happen.” 

“Sasuke… Come on you don’t even have to pay for your coffee. The guy is loaded, alright?” Sasuke’s head perked for a moment at the idea of having a rich boyfriend, he was a starving college student, after all. Yet… 

“Nope.” He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his arms. “Just let me go back to sleep.”

“I do this for you, I set up a date, and you’re just gonna ignore all of my hard work?” Naruto got on his knees and knelt beside Sasuke’s bed, an over exaggerated, mock hurt tone dyeing the corners of his voice. “I can’t believe this…”

Sasuke didn’t so much as stir to acknowledge his roommate. 

“I mean… pulling the strings to get this to work… and…” Naruto’s voice faded into a mutter as Sasuke only continued to ignore him. He huffed before rising to his feet to loom over his friend. 

“You forced my hand.” With that, he reached down and grasped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, dragging him out of his bed to stand beside him. “Upsy daisy!” 

Sasuke let out a low groan, his eyes narrowing in the bright sunlight as he glared at Naruto, who only beamed victoriously. 

“Now go get ready.”

Before Sasuke knew it, he found himself waiting alone at a table. The various patrons of the cafe whirred by, not even giving him a glance as he stared blankly into his cup of espresso. His foot tapped against the wooden floor in anticipation and he swirled his plastic stirrer aimlessly in his drink, the minutes he spent in waiting only dragging on slower and slower as if they had been trapped in a bitter molasses. The man could hardly bring the cup to his lips, his stomach churned in an unearned uneasiness and he cursed himself for even having gotten out of bed this morning.

Should he just high-tail it out of there? Sure it would be rude, but it’s not like the date knew who Sasuke was, right? Was the date unaware of who he was set up with? Or…

His head jerked up at the sound of a chair squeaking against the floorboards, and instantly his eyes locked into a sea of icy blue framed by dark circles. 

“Are you… Naruto’s friend?” The stranger’s voice was soft and endearing, trailed by an air of cautiousness as his hand hovered over the seat opposite of Sasuke. 

“Y… yeah…” Sasuke managed to squeak out a humble reply as his eyes flickered over the canvas of the man’s face; a red kanji tattoo on the corner of the man’s face was obscured partially by fiery locks, and on his lips he wore a peaceful smile which only grew at what he took as an invitation to sit down. 

“My name is Gaara, it’s lovely to meet you…”

“S...Sasuke…”

“Hm?” Gaara leaned in further, not quite hearing Sasuke’s soft whisper of a voice among the crowd. 

“My name’s… Sasuke.” He couldn’t help but feel so out of place near the handsome stranger.

“Sasuke… Naruto’s told me about you before!” His head tilted as the various stories rolled around freely in his memories. 

“So he has…” Sasuke couldn’t help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at this, and he prayed that whatever stories Naruto had told only painted him an a… favorable light, at the very least.

“You’re an art student, right?” Gaara raised a finger to his chin as he flipped through what Naruto had said about Sasuke. 

“R.. right.” 

“What’s your specialty?”

“I work with paints and other traditional mediums… but I really prefer street art…” 

“Really?” Gaara’s eyes widened in interest as Sasuke nodded. 

“So what’s your major?”

“I’m studying botany.”

“...”

“I study flowers.” Gaara clarified, eliciting an enlightened grunt from Sasuke. 

“What got you into it?”

“Well, it’s a long story…”

Sasuke leaned in closer, enthralled by Gaara’s tale of how when he was younger that he’d always kept plants in his room as an escape from the arid land of his home, how he eventually got a job in a nursery and everything snowballed into wanting a career in studying plants and possible applications of them in everyday life. Soon, one story melted into another, and the pair found themselves chatting as their coffee’s grew cold and the faceless people around them faded away into obscurity. 

"So that's why I tend to not hang out with the other art majors. I'm still finding clay and glitter in my room." Sasuke chided as Gaara let out a soft laugh. "Art is an explosion!" Sasuke mocked as he let out a low boom and held his hands out wide in front of his face like fireworks.

“So about your work…” His voice emphasizing the 'your' as Gaara tapped a finger to the table gently, searching for the right words. “Do you have any pieces of street art you can show me? I’d really love to see it.”

“Yeah…” Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought about his most recent painting which hadn't been swept away by the city's cleaning crew yet. “Follow me.” 

The two men left the warm refuge of the cafe and scattered out to journey through the bitterly cold and winding streets of the city, the chilling wind barreling through the valleys of towering buildings as they dipped around corners and through alleyways before being met with the town’s largest canvas. 

“Here it is.” Sasuke motioned towards the archaic brick wall of an abandoned building, which was now adorned with abstract and neon colors splattered and slashed across its surface. Gaara let out a small gasp into his scarf, his eyes sparkling as they hungrily soaked in the oranges, greens, purples, and blues which spiraled like a hurricane around a vibrant, crimson snake. 

“What do you think?” Sasuke’s questioned nonchalantly, unsatisfied with his work as if he were missing something vital which he didn’t know. 

“It’s… amazing.” Gaara whispered, his breath coming out in awestruck puffs against the frigid winter air.

“You really think so?” Sasuke stood straight in surprise.

“Of course.” Gaara paused as he hesitantly reached for his phone. “You wouldn’t mind if a took a photo, would you?”

“Ah… go right ahead…” Sasuke stumbled out of the frame of the shot, his muscles stiff as he was unsure of how to handle any sort of praise, let alone praise coming from someone like Gaara. 

“There.” Gaara looked with satisfaction at the picture. “While I have my phone out…”

Sasuke gulped. 

“Can I have your number?”


End file.
